Several types of downhole seismic source acoustic energy generating systems have been utilized for inducing energy into the downhole environment, particularly into the borehole or wellbore wall. The data received from these sources is processed and analyzed to understand the lithology and subsurface environment the wellbores traverse. Typical downhole seismic energy sources include an explosive charge, air gun or some type of vibration inducing device. The approaches vary, but all are thought to have the potential to damage the wellbore. Explosive and air gun sources impact wellbores by point-source localized energy. Vibration sources are limited by the clamping area to the wellbore and are often observed to have poor energy coupling or transmission to the surrounding earth formation. Because many downhole seismic source methods have potential to damage the wellbore, low energy levels must be used and/or have poor coupling to the wellbore and surrounding earth formation, limiting useful seismic waves traveling away from the source. These drawbacks limit the usable or recoverable energy output from a downhole energy pulse or sweep as well as become problematic for source repeatability.